King Molerat
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 30. Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga King Molerat was an average molerat until it mutated after consuming underground waste material that was abandoned by man. King Molerat came to the surface to feed on livestock from a nearby Zoo, but due to the bright sunlight the monster was weakened by its intense brightness and so went to sleep to pass the time. Once night came, King Molerat awoke and began a bloodthirsty rampage in search of food, setting its sights on cows of a nearby farmer. GUTS tried to stop the monster without doing too much harm to it, realizing it was only a mutated animal, but King Molerat's hunger made their efforts futile. Eventually, Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga and was able to hold off the King Molerat in his Power Type. Just as Tiga was about to kill Molerat with the Zepellion Ray, he was stopped by Rena of GUTS, who pleaded that the Ultra Warrior spare the monster. With that in mind, Tiga used a Cell Change Beam to reduce King Molerat into a smaller and harmless version of it. It was later named Morat by Horii and placed at the petting zoo. Trivia *Several online sources mistake King Molerat for the Toho Monster, Deutalios, a monster whom was scheduled to appear in the film Godzilla vs. Biollante but was scrapped from the proposed film. This is due to a famous online source website known as TohoKingdom whom have made an altercation to King Molerat's appearance. They have stated on their biography of Deutalios that the image was altered for a more ideal appearance of what the monster would look like, despite the fact that ample amounts of concept art exist depicting Deutalios's true design, which is only vaguely similar to King Molerat. Sources continue to mistake the altered picture for the legitimate appearance of the scrapped monster. As a result of this and numerous other examples of misinformation on the site (most famously the fakery of Godzilla vs. The Devil), the site has earned a reputation as unreliable and incorrect. *King Molerat's roar is a combination of Magular and Gazort's roar. *King Molerat is one of the few monsters that Ultraman Tiga spared. Data - Morat= Morat Unable to destroy the monster, Tiga decided to used the Cell Change Beam to reduce King Molerat into a smaller and harmless version of it. Horii later renamed it as (anagram for the word Mo'le'rat) and for Rena nicknamed it as it lived in the petting zoo for the rest of it's life. :;Stats *Height: 1 m *Weight: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *None }} Merchandise There are only two figures of King Molerat, the first common one is the Bandai vinyl figure of King Molerat. This figure has only two points of articulations, the two are the ears, they can rotate 360 degrees with no problems. The other one is the Gashapon version which doesn't have any articulation, this figure is 3 inches long, small figure. Gallery Molerat king.jpg|King Molerat during the daytime. 30 - King Molerat.jpg Kingmolerat.png Molerat small.jpg|Morat in the petting zoo. morat.gif Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mutated Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:King Kaiju